Home Truths
by csinyfever
Summary: It appeared to be a normal day. The same coffee, the same tiredness, the same tension between Mac and Jo which was awkward and addictive in equal measure. However, that dynamic was all about to change. Would it be for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1: Tension

Home Truths.

Chapter 1

_**I would like to dedicate this story to Quille &amp; UrbanMuse. Even if they don't see this, it was them that re-inspired me to write a JAC fiction. This is also for my friend, who helped with the chapter. **_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

The dark, strong elixir swirled in the deep blue mug, the aroma of the liquid delicately rising up, enchanting her taste buds and enhancing her tiredness.

Placing her thumb and index fingers on the bridge of her nose, Detective Josephine Danville blinked a few times willing her mind to wake up. Her mind cast back to the previous night, to her daughter, Ellie:

"Mum...my throat...it hurts so much..." Ellie managed to splutter between the deep throaty coughs.

"I know my darling, I know." Jo soothed her daughter, stroking her hair tenderly. She handed her another glass of hot water with honey and lemon of which the young girl sipped and murmured her thanks.

"Sit back El, rest your eyes, try to sleep." Jo encouraged, and her daughter did so. After about twenty minutes, Jo noticed her breathing became heavy and she finally drifted off. Grateful for her daughter primarily, as she was exhausted, but so was Jo. This had been the forth time her daughter had been disturbed by her cough. It was now two o'clock in the morning, leaving Jo with only around four hours left to sleep. It seemed that as soon as Jo had rested her head on the pillow, her alarm rang and light was spilling into her bedroom.

"Do you want some cream with that?"

Jo lifted her head and spun round, startled slightly at being taken out of her thoughts so abruptly. "Oh, Mac, gosh you startled me!" Jo said with a smile and a slight giggle. "Yes, that would be lovely, thanks." He smiled and leaned across her to pour a little cream in her mug and stirred it with a teaspoon and then handing the mug to her. As his arm brushed against her's lightly, a tingling sensation travelled across her skin, a sensation that occurred regularly around her boss, which she frequently, albeit unsuccessfully, tried to ignore.

"Did you have a rough night?" Mac asked, looking at her, concern etched on his dark and clean-cut features.

"Yes, I did. Poor Ellie is suffering still with her chesty cough. She was up most of the night coughing. It's heart breaking to see." Jo said with a sigh, running a hand through her hair, upon which her various bracelets cascaded down her wrist. "I barely got any sleep." Jo added, taking sip from her coffee and sighing pleasurably at the taste and familiarity of the caffeine running through her veins.

"Aww, bless the both of you," Mac said sympathetically. "You didn't have to come in so early, you know. Your and your daughter's health comes first in my book as well as your's." Mac added, to which he received a appreciative smile from his colleague. Gosh, her smile. It always brightened his day and he was glad to see her perking up a little.

"You're kind Mac, but I said that I would check on her during my lunch hour. When I left, she was asleep. So, I left her a note, thought it was best for me to leave her in peace than risk waking her." Jo said, while her tone didn't waver, Mac could see from the very slight frown that she was unsure if she had done the right thing.

Mac moved closer to her and rubbed her forearm gently. "Don't worry, Jo. She'll be fine, you're right to leave her to rest. If she needs to contact you, she can. She also has my number so there is no need to worry." He said calmly, with a slight smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks Mac" Jo said. Just then their phones buzzed simultaneously.

...

Both detectives were now in the SUV, making their way to the crime scene. Jo had initially said she would drive, but Mac refused, saying she was too tired. While Jo was usually as stubborn as anything, on this occasion she didn't protest, he was right. So, she had climbed into the passenger seat, the door held open kindly by Mac. They were driving in silence. Jo was resting her head against the cool glass of her window. Mac was concerned, for it was very unusual for Jo to be completely silent. He stopped at a red light and glanced at her, not wishing to come across as staring. She appeared lost in thought, absentmindedly fiddling with her long pendant necklace, her fingernails painted with a French style polish catching the sunlight occasionally as her fingers ran up and down the sliver train.

Mac was puzzled. Of course he knew Ellie was on her mind, her focus was on her more than anything else. Her tiredness was definitely evident in her features: the slightly smokey black circles under her eyes and her skin being paler than usual. Was there something else? Mac thought to himself, as the light turned green and he began to drive again.

He thought about the scene that awaited them. A young mother, by the name of Fiona Kiddley had been violently attacked in her apartment by an unknown assailant. Mac did know that the victim was single at the moment and that she had a seven year old daughter Georgiana, but that was all Flack had managed to find since they last spoke. Flack had already told Mac that the scene was messy, and that the victim had been taken to the hospital. Perhaps it was the thought of the scene making Jo quiet? Maybe. They arrived at the apartment block the crime scene was situated and the slight jolt of vehicle stopping brought Jo out of her deep thoughts.

"Hey," Mac said gently. "You alright there?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Jo apologised. "I couldn't tell you where I was just now. Come on, lets get going" Jo said, flashing him a smile and then getting out the car.

Mac watched her walking away for a few seconds, she had a certain exuberance about her as she moved, despite her exhaustion. Her bracelets gangling around her wrists and her healed boots making her hips sway slightly as she walked. In that moment, she looked very attractive. God Taylor! Snap out of it! Mac scolded himself as he got out the car to follow her.

...

"Morning guys," Don said after taking a gulp of his coffee. "It's apartment number 20, just down the hall. Brace yourselves, it's not pretty" He warned them with a grimace.

They both thanked him to the warning, put their gloves on and entered the apartment. Gosh, Don wasn't kidding! Jo thought to herself. The apartment appeared to have been turned upside-down five times over. From the entrance of the apartment, you had an open plan kitchen, dining and living space. The kitchen had smashed crockery on the floor, most of the cupboard's were wide open as was the dishwasher door which had blood on the edge of it, presumably either the victim or attacker tripped over it during the struggle.

Mac walked into the living space. The mahogany dining table had been pushed over, along with the matching chairs, a crystal vase had smashed, shooting shards of the decretive material across it. The sofa had been pushed out of the way and was diagonally facing the front door. He knelt down by the faux fur rug, it had obviously been tripped over as there were marks on the wooden floor, from what looked like a slim healed shoe.

Jo slowly walked towards him, a camera in her hand. He had his back to her, so he wasn't aware she was behind him until she placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Here's the camera Mac, if you start collecting in here, I'll go and look the bedrooms and see if I can find out where this fight started.

"Sure thing." Mac said quietly taking the camera from her. He was still knelt down and he looked up at her smiling. He couldn't help noticing that her shirt perfectly and elegantly hugged her curves. Again as she walked away, he noticed the rhythmic move of her hips and physically shook his head. What is wrong with me?

Jo went through to the back of the apartment. She was faced with two rooms. She chose the one on the left of her and entered the victims bedroom. It didn't look too disturbed. The curtains were drawn slightly, the bed unmade, a chair by the windows had a pile of clothes on them, unfolded and there were a few cosmetic items on the floor such as hair bobbles, grips and a comb. Jo took photographs of it anyway, just incase some areas become significant upon an examination of the victim. 'This doesn't look too different from my bedroom' Jo thought to herself, but she then pushed the thought away, under these circumstances, it was quite an unsettling thought. It was her turn to shake her head now, embarrassed she had thought such a silly and inconsiderate thing.

After collecting evidence from the bedroom such as the bedsheets, fingerprints and the comb which could be used for DNA, she went into the en suite bathroom. If the bedroom seemed to be a docile environment, the en suite bathroom certainly didn't. It was a mess. There was a used and now soaked towel in a crumpled heap on the floor. A tall bottle of hairspray was lying down on the counter, a lipstick had fallen into the sink marking its path into the bowl in a deep and rich red colour.

Jo was puzzled, how can the bedroom be virtually undisturbed, but the bathroom appear to be where the struggle started? Perhaps the attacker came in while Fiona was in the shower? Did the attacker have a key then? Did he surprise her in the shower and then they just ran through to the main living area to start the struggle? Why was she the target? Was there a relationship between the two parties? So may questions, few answers. There were no pictures of a couple throughout the house, but many of her daughter. There was one of her on the bathroom wall. She was a very pretty girl. She had long light brown hair, green eyes and a beautiful smile with innocent rosy red cheeks. Jo smiled, the spirit that was evident in this photo reminded Jo of Ellie. She hoped her daughter was okay, concern taking over her features again. She got out her phone to check it, she hadn't received any contact from her. No news is good news, I suppose. Jo thought.

After collecting all necessary evidence from the bathroom, Jo walked out of the bathroom, through the bedroom and back out into the hallway. Mac met her there.

"What does it look like in there?" Mac asked.

"Confusing. The bedroom is fairly docile but the bathroom is the opposite. It looks manic and is in a complete mess. There are so many questions and very little answers so far, from my perspective anyway. What about you?" Jo asked.

"Same as you really, a lot of evidence collected, but I've got more questions than answers at the moment." Mac agreed with her. "Have you checked the second bedroom yet?" Mac asked her.

"No, I haven't, have you?" Jo returned the question to which Mac shook his head.

"Come on then, I'm assuming this is the daughter's room." Jo said

Jo opened the door and was met by a immaculate and untouched pink filled bedroom. It was quite a small room but very cosy and filled with comforts for a seven year old such as an abundance of cuddly toys and pictures, some drawn by her and others of her mum and some friends of hers. He heard Mac smile behind her and chuckle slightly, which made her turn and raise her eyebrows in a questioning look.

"Sorry, this just looks almost identical to Lucy's bedroom" Mac said, fondly thinking about his God-daughter.

"I know what you mean" Jo replied. Suddenly, the two detectives heard a thump from somewhere in the room. Mac instinctively put his hand on his gun and the other on Jo's waist because she jumped at the sound. They looked around, but nothing more was heard.

"What on earth was that?" Jo asked.

"I have no idea." Mac replied. Neither of them had noticed that his hand was still placed protectively on her waist.

"...Mummy...is that you?" A sheepish little girl's voice said from somewhere within the room. Despite her obvious presence, the girl didn't reveal herself.

"Hon...I'm Josephine...I'm a police officer, it's alright, you're safe, where are you?" Jo asked gently.

Slowly, the young girl from all the photos crawled out from underneath the bed that was up against the left hand wall. She didn't stand, but chose to stay siting on the floor.

"Hey there sweetheart," Jo said, bending down to her level. "Are you Georgiana?" The little girl nodded sheepishly.

"Where is my mummy?" She asked. "I heard screaming and a lot of banging...so I hid and...I...I..." Georgiana couldn't hold back the tears any longer and she began to sob, upon which Jo pulled her in for a hug, stroked her hair and began to 'shhh' her gently. "It's alright, shhh, it's alright." Jo soothed. "Look, me and my friend Mac here will get you out of here, OK?" Jo asked and the girl nodded.

Mac then knelt down beside Jo giving the girl a kind smile. "Hi Georgiana," he said gently.

The young girl paused and slowly began to shake uncontrollably. "I want my mummy...I'm scared." She almost wailed and began to cry again.

Mac's heart melted. He felt so sorry for her, the poor girl, she couldn't understand this. Jo squeezed his shoulder, he looked at her and she grimaced, understanding completely.

"Let's get you out of here darling." Mac soothed. "We'll keep you safe. Do you want me to carry you?" The girl only nodded in response, tears pouring down her face. Mac then lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jo then moved behind him so that she could see Georgiana's tear stained face, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. "Sweetie, can you do something for me?" The young girl nodded. "Can you cover your eyes for me? Mac's shoulder is very comfy, trust me." Jo said with a smile and a wink. This made Mac smile, despite the circumstances. He had always been there for his team, but he had to admit, Josephine was definitely the most complimentary. Georgiana nodded and she did as Jo had suggested while Jo gently stroked her hair. Then, after Jo had got all the evidence bags, they swiftly walked out of the apartment, Mac cleverly avoided the tiny glass shards that couldn't be collected so that he didn't startle Georgiana.

When they exited the apartment, Don had a puzzled look on his face, seeing a young child. Jo hung back from the two of them to explain to him the developments and course of events he had missed.

When Mac got to the car, he gently placed his free hand on the back of Georgiana's head. "Sweetheart, it's okay. You can open your eyes now." Mac whispered gently. She did so, and straightened so she could look at Mac, rubbing her eyes, a little disorientated. "Where are we going? Can I go and see Mummy?" She asked.

Mac swallowed. "We're going to go to where me and Jo work first darling, you can sit with us and have a little rest. Your mummy is in the hospital and as soon as Doctors say it is okay for you to see her, me or Jo will take you there. Okay?" Mac said. The girls shoulders drooped and she did pout a little, but nodded in agreement.

Just as Mac had gently placed her in the back of the car and closed the door, Jo came out with Don. Jo just handed him a hand written note rather than talking about developments, of which Georgiana might overhear.

Her mother, is now in the ICU. The doctors determined that she had broken all her ribs and her cheekbone as well as her lower leg. The injuries to her ribs resulted in her lung collapsing. While they managed to re-inflate with a lung drain, they've put her into an induced coma in order for her to heal a little. So, she's not suitable for visiting or interviewing, obviously.

Mac only nodded in response after reading the note. Mac and Jo then got into the car, and realised that Georgiana had fallen asleep, emotionally and physically exhausted. They two detectives drove in silence, not wanting to wake her. Jo then got out her phone and read a text. At a red light Jo showed him the text, showing that Ellie had been in and out of sleep while she was gone, still feeling like crap and coughing but she was definitely feeling more rested and thanking her for leaving an abundance of honey and lemons at home. Mac smiled, seeing Jo's features relax a little. He tentatively placed a hand on her knee and squeezed lightly, silently letting her know that he was there for her. What was more profound though was the sensation the contact gave Jo. That feeling again! The warmth of his hand, the gentle pressure, so caring, supportive and telling. It took some effort not to sigh pleasurably, and a considerable amount more not to blush, but the attempt at concealing that were less successful as Mac noticed her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Umm..Mac...the light has turned green." Jo informed him, her voice slightly quieter than usual, whether for Georgiana's sake or due to shyness, Mac wasn't sure. In any case, he removed his hand, cleared his throat, murmured his thanks and continued to drive to the lab.

...

Back at the lab, Jo had assured Georgiana that she would not leave the lab, but that she had a lot of work to do. She had briefed Lindsay on her situation and they were sitting in their shared office colouring.

Meanwhile, Jo had been processing all the fingerprints and blood that had been found in the apartment and there were a lot. The computer finally bleeped, signally that a match had finally been found. Upon seeing the result, Jo's eyes had widened in disbelief. She grabbed the reports, and some of the other evidence as well, as she had to deliver some of it to other members of the team, and went to find Mac.

She saw him on the floor below her, reading a lab report, she quickened her pace towards the stairs "Mac!" Jo called, to which he looked up.

"Yeah Jo, you got something?" Mac called.

"You're not going to-" Jo began but she was stopped by a loud SMASH. "What the?" Jo asked, turning, but the momentum of her fast pace kept her moving, she lost her footing and she began to tumble, with ever-increasing speed down the stairs. All Mac could do was watch in horror as her feet, head and arms were increasingly assaulted by the stairs.

"JO!" Mac shouted, running to her as she reached the base of the staircase.

**_Cliffhanger! Haha, I'm evil, I know! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. All reviews are much appreciated. Thank you. _**


	2. Chapter 2: Emotional

Home Truths. Chapter 2 - Emotional.

End of the previous chapter

"You're not going to-" Jo began but she was stopped by a loud SMASH. "What the?" Jo asked, turning, but the momentum of her fast pace kept her moving, she lost her footing and she began to tumble, with ever-increasing speed down the stairs. All Mac could do was watch in horror as her feet, head and arms were increasingly assaulted by the stairs.

"JO!" Mac shouted, running to her as she reached the base of the staircase.

* * *

Mac knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her back. "Jo...can you hear me?" Mac asked tentatively, moving a few strands of hair away from her face. Her face was slightly reddened from the impact of the fall. She was lying in a very uncomfortable-looking position, with the lower half of her body twisted in a very perplexing and awkward way, almost parallel to her torso. There was no movement though. "Jo?" Mac asked again, his voice thick with worry.

"Uhhh...for the love of..." Jo moaned, her soft southern accent thinker than usual, each syllable dragged out and emphasised, which Mac had never heard before. She attempted to try and push herself up.

"No, no Jo, don't move. Stay as yo-" Mac began, but was interrupted by Jo, her accent still strong.

"I'm fine, let me-OH!" she had tried to move her foot but a sharp pain shot down her ankle.

"Easy, easy. Here, let me help you." Before his colleague had a chance to protest, he very gentle slid one hand on the back of her knee's and the other at the base of her back and lifted her slowly, gently, carefully, with ease.

"Mac..don't, I'm too heavy." Jo protested, to which Mac just shook his head, not even prepared to acknowledge such a ludicrous comment. Despite every pair of eyes within the crime lab were firmly fixed on the boss and second-command, Mac strode calmly into his office, laying Jo ever so gently on the sofa in his office and then shutting the door. The walls being glass enabled him to glare to all the lab rats who suddenly found either the floor, ceiling, or a lab report to be highly interesting.

Flack had followed Mac and was standing outside his office, on the phone to her daughter.

"Ellie..El...hang on, breathe child, or you're going to start coughing again. You're mum is with Mac, she just needs to rest for now kiddo. She's in good hands, okay? Don't come down, it's cold out and you need to stay in." He paused, listening to the worried teen. "Either me or Mac will keep you updated on how your mum is, okay? Okay, take care El. Bye." Flack hung up and looked towards Mac, who nodded, indicating he understood. He then went off to update the team on what happened.

Mac went and knelt beside Jo, her left hand was hanging limp off the sofa, her Magenta bracelet almost hanging off her slim and delicate wrist. He had worry and concern etched onto his features. Jo had honestly never seen him look at her like that before, it was strange, she felt flattered and guilty. She didn't feel deserving of such worry and care. Jo then brought her hand to her forehead and her head started to spin and closed her eyes.

"Does your head hurt?" Mac asked

"Ugh, how embarrassing!" Jo exclaimed. Mac only chuckled and shook her head, but then Jo groaned making Mac snap his head back up, wiping the smile cleanly off his face. "My head is spinning, and my ankle and abdomen hurt." Jo confessed.

"I'm going to get Sid to come and take a look at you." Mac decided, taking out his mobile phone, with a worried look on his face as Jo rested her head on the arm of the sofa, groaning softly.

* * *

Mac was standing looking at Georgiana, sitting in Jo's office, cutting up some of Jo's rainbow coloured sticky notes and making a picture with them. He smiled, how sweet! 'Perhaps, this is where Jo's love of them began...' Mac thought to himself and smiled. That smile soon faded. Sid had informed Mac she had a concussion, that her ankle was sprained badly and that she had bruised ribs. She also had a bruise on her cheek, but Sid didn't think that there was any breakages. Photos had been taken of her injuries for the hospital by Lindsay, Jo barely aware of what was going on. She was now asleep in Mac's office after being given some pain medication. Mac had seen those photo's, they gripped his heart. The deep indigo of her bruises captivated him, making him feel nauseous. She looked so vulnerable in the photos, her swollen cheek, the delicate flesh of her whole left side of her abdomen looked almost crimson, as if blood soaked. He pushed the images away. 'She's safe, she's asleep' Mac told himself. All the team were concerned about her, obviously. They now had the task of piecing together what result went with which piece of evidence, as all the reports had cascaded down the staircase with Jo and scattered everywhere. Mac on the other hand, needed to speak to Georgiana and see what she could remember.

He entered the room quietly closing the door behind him, but he made enough noise for the young girl to notice and she looked up and smiled. "Hi Mac." she said, placing the scissors down.

"Hey there sweetheart," Mac greeted her. "What are you making?" He asked.

"It's a picture of my favourite place in the whole world. Mummy takes me into a forest and we would go and sit on this huge rock right at the top and I could see our apartment from it! It's really cool."

"It sounds and looks it." Mac replied, kneeling down beside her. "Hey, have you ever sat in a swivel chair before?" Mac asked enthusiastically.

The young girl smiled like a cheshire cat and shook her head, making Mac chuckle. She ran over to Jo's chair, behind her desk and tried to climb onto it, but she was struggling. Despite being seven, she was very petite and wasn't quite tall enough. "Here, let me help you" Mac said, easily lifting her onto the chair and gently pushed it so it spun round once making Georgiana giggle hysterically.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions Georgia?" Mac asked her, to which she shook her head. Mac sat on the opposite side of the desk while Georgiana swung from side to side in the chair, enjoying the movement.

"Can you tell me what happened earlier today, when your mummy was screaming? Did you see anything?"

"...No...I went into my room to get my school bag, that's when all that noise started...I'm sorry..." Georgiana said, apologeticly.

"Don't apologise Georgiana, it's okay...you're doing really well." Mac said encouragingly. "Can you describe what you heard?" Mac asked tentatively.

"I can try." The young girl said. "Well, we have really creaky floorboards in our apartment so, when I heard them creek, I just thought it was mum and they stopped after a few creeks and I went back to finding my math book because it had by homework on my 7 times tables. Then I heard mummy scream from her bathroom. I went to go and see if she was okay, but then I heard a man's voice, he sounded scary and he called mummy a bad word which I'm not allowed to say." Georgiana continued.

"What happened then honey?" Mac asked gently.

"...that's when all the noise started, smashing plates, I definitely know that the vase smashed because it's my mummy's favourite and she said 'no' when it smashed. I also know at some point she fell over because I heard my mummy's shoes scrape the floor." Georgiana finished, as she rubbed her eyes in an effort to not cry.

"Oh honey, please don't cry, you did really well." Mac said reassuringly. "Do you know what your mum does for a job?" Mac asked.

"Yes, she...umm..oh what's the word, I've forgotten. It's where you have a desk outside a big office and answer phones and make appointments for a boss." Georgiana described.

"A secretary?" Mac asked.

"Yes that it." Georgia agreed. Lindsay then knocked on the door lightly. She had a laptop and a movie in her arms.

"Hey there boss, is it okay if me and Georgiana watch this really cool film?" Lindsay asked her boss, with a smile directed towards them both.

"I think I can allow it." Mac said as he winked at Georgiana.

"Thanks, Mac. After the film, can I go and see my mummy?" The girl asked, looking expectantly from Mac to Lindsay.

Lindsay looked at Mac with a grimace. "I hope so honey, I sure do hope so."

Mac looked fondly at his colleague and the child cozying up to each other on the sofa with two hot chocolates as they began to watch the film. He slowly closed the door behind him and left them to it.

* * *

Mac looked down at his watch. 'Oh my gosh, have I really been talking with her for an hour?" Mac thought to himself. He walked back to his office and found Jo still asleep on his sofa. He smiled, she looked so peaceful. He quietly sat at his desk to write a short report on what he had learned from Georgiana, which wasn't much, but he couldn't blame the child, she was terrified. About twenty minutes after he had begun writing. Jo stirred slightly, making Mac look up, a slight frown of concern on his face. She was mumbling something, but it wasn't quite comprehensible.

"No...no...don't...I..." She trailed off. "why...every night...Ru-" Mac was standing up by this point, it was when he moved to her side that she startled awake, sitting up quickly, her breathing was quick and heavy.

"Hey Jo, calm down, it's me," Mac said soothingly. "You're in my office, you fell down the stairs, remember?" He asked gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were almost wild, darting around the room, finally resting on Mac's face. "Where's Ellie?" Jo asked, fear laced her voice which worried Mac but she still seemed disorientated.

"She's at home Jo, she's fine." Mac answered reassuringly. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked.

"You said I fell down the stairs. I remember that, and I remember my head pounding and some...flashing lights." She then breathed in sharply, putting a hand on my stomach. Mac, noticing her pain, put his hand on her lower back and helped her sit up. With the other, he incredibly gently swung her legs round so she could sit comfortably, but she still had to keep her left foot raised.

"Yeah, Lindsay took some photo's of your injuries, that's what the flashing was. Sid has said you had a few bruised ribs and your ankle is sprained badly. You also had, or may still have your concussion " Jo groaned.

"Don't say it Mac" Jo said.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Mac said, despite her groans of protest. Just then, Flack walked in with a wheelchair. Looking at the two main, she raised her hands in surrender, realising she had no choice. "Okay," she said in a defeatist tone. "Just let me call Ellie first."

* * *

"...Honestly Mac, I mean, is it really necessary...?" Jo asked. "Hello? Earth to Mac Taylor?" Jo chimed, bringing Mac out of his thoughts.

He hadn't really been listening to her protests about going to the hospital. He was wrapped up in worry. When Jo had woken from her slumber, he saw something he hadn't seen in her before. Raw fear. What had she been dreaming about, was she reliving a memory. God, he hoped not. He couldn't bare the thought of something happening to her. "Sorry Jo, what did you say?" Mac asked.

"Ugh," Jo sighed, irritated at his lack of attention on what she was saying. "I was saying, why do I have to go to the hospital?" Now it was Mac's turn to sigh. Ignoring that, she continued. "I mean, can't I just take some pain meds and go back to the lab? Of all people, I thought you'd understand that. I mean, that poor little girl is in that office totally confused and traumatised. I need to go back and find the son of a bitch that did what he did to her mum." Jo said. Not getting an instant response, she leant back into the seat with a sign of frustration, immediately regretting it as the force hurt her ribs causing her to take in a short gasp of breath.

"That is why I can't just let you go back to the lab, Jo. You're in pain. I know I do have a tendency to neglect myself," Jo scoffed at this remark. "I won't allow you to do that to yourself." Mac stated firmly.

Jo just grimaced in defeat and decided to change the subject. "At least I managed to speak to Ellie. She sounds a little better, still a little horse, but better." Jo said, a smile spreading on her face slowly. Mac smiled in return. "Did you talk to Georgiana? Is Fiona awake yet?" Jo asked, trying to distract herself from the pain and...memories.

Mac noticed her sudden stiffness, but he answered her questions anyway, dropping that observation: for now. "Fiona isn't awake yet, doctors still want her to be sedated so that she can heal as much as possible." Mac said and Jo nodded. "As for Georgiana, I did sit down with her and she said that while she didn't see anything, she heard a man enter her apartment and shout at her mother, swearing at her. The poor child. Don is still trying to see if he can locate her father, or any family for that matter, but its proving difficult." Mac said, sighing. It was so frustrating seeing young mothers like this, out on their own, it saddened Mac.

"It's such a shame, all out on her own like that and then this happens. Poor Fiona, poor Georgiana." Jo added.

Mac nodded and pulled into a parking space outside the hospital.

* * *

"Miss Danville, I'm going to have to ask you to remove your shirt and trousers." Dr Richardson asked, to which Jo nodded. "I'll leave you alone to undress." The doctor said and he left. Jo got the hem of her jumper just as Mac got up to exit the room, not wanting to make his colleague feel uncomfortable but just as he placed his hand on the door knob, she yelped in pain, making Mac turn round. She couldn't lift it over her head without hurting her abdomen.

"Mac, I hate to ask this," Jo asked sheepishly. "But could you help me?" She paused, realising that the question sounded even more inappropriate out loud than in her head. "Oh God, no it's okay, I'll manage." Jo stammered.

Mac, just walked over to Jo silently and placed his hands lightly on hers that were still clutching the hem of her jumper. "Lift your arms." He said softly.

She looked at him for a moment, half shocked, half touched, but did as he asked. He very delicately lifted the garment over her head, making sure that it did not catch on her abundance of jewellery. After he gently folded the garment, he picked up one of Jo's necklaces, a long turquoise teardrop pendant. He silently asked if he could undo it and the others, to which she nodded. He then moved the trains round one by one and unclip them, laying them individually and gently on the bed. Jo then bit her lip nervously as she touched the buttons on her shirt.

Mac sensed this. "Don't worry, I'll turn away." Mac reassured her, turning round. It took Jo a while but she managed to finally shrug her crisp white shirt shirt off her shoulders.

"Mac...umm, can you help me with my shoes...and trousers?" Jo asked. "God, this is so awkward..." Jo muttered.

Mac turned and looked her straight in the eyes, letting her know he wasn't going to stare at her body. "Jo, I don't mind, honestly." He slowly walked towards her and knelt down. She had a heeled, black, knee high boot on. Being carful of her injured ankle, he slid her trouser leg up to her knee and then unzipped the boot slowly. Now came the tricky bit: removing it. He placed his palm tentatively just above her heal. Jo braced herself for the pain. Mac began to pull ever so slowly, watching her face to see if she was in any pain. When it became evident she was, he stopped immediately. Eventually though, both shoes were off.

Jo shifted uncomfortably. She was dreading this bit, as was Mac slightly as he sensed her discomfort. Jo knew she just had to bite the bullet and let him help her. She undid her trousers and then just looked at him. The look of vulnerability and embarrassment in her features was worrying. Mac just looked in her eyes, reassuringly. "Could you lift yourself up slightly?" Mac asked gently. Jo nodded and did so. Mac placed his hands on the top of her trousers. This felt so strange to Mac. Perhaps strange was the wrong word, but Mac could see how vulnerable she was looking and Mac hated that he was making her feel like this. He then delicately slid her soft trousers down her slender legs, keeping his eyes on her's even when his fingers grazed the lace of her underwear ever so lightly, his expression not changing, still gentle, soft and comforting. Now that her trousers were off, he stood back to give her some space and to neatly fold her trousers. Jo placed her hands across her chest, in an attempt to cover herself.

"Oh Jo," Mac breathed gently, his voice laced with pain as he saw the full extent of her injuries. Her usual smooth porcelain skin was now blotchy and discoloured. Her cheek was coming out in a deep violet bruise, her left hand collarbone had a sore-looking red hue to it. Her abdomen was a mirky mixture of blue, black and crimson: a striking contrast to her pale, slender snd shapely legs. Her ankle was slightly swollen. She looked so exhausted and self-conscious, feeling Mac's eyes dance across her, from injury to injury.

"I must look awful..." Jo stated, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to smooth it out.

Mac sighed and walked towards her slowly. He felt her stiffen slightly, which wounded him. He would never ogle her. No woman, and certainly not Jo deserved to be the focus of objectification. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You never look awful, Jo." Mac stated, flashing her a charming smile. Jo only smiled, a deep pink glow enveloping her cheeks.

"I'll go and get the doctor." Mac said quietly, slowly removing his hand from her cheek. He then exited the room in search for the doctor.

* * *

"She's just with the doctor now, Ellie." The detective said, standing outside Jo's hospital room.

"Will she be able to come home tonight?" Ellie asked nervously, she couldn't bare to think of her mother in a uncomfortable and sterile hospital room.

"I should have thought so, kiddo." Mac replied hopefully. "I'll bring her home once the doctor has cleared her. Okay?" Mac added.

"Okay Mac, don't worry, I trust you." Ellie said with definite certainty.

"Aww, cheers kiddo. How are you feeling?" Mac asked, turning to look into see how Jo was doing. She was lying awkwardly and obviously uncomfortably on the bed while the doctor did an ultrasound of her abdomen. He watched a tear fall down her cheek and his heart almost broke in two. He wanted to be in there, holding her hand. On the other hand, he didn't want to crowd her in her sensitive state. He wasn't used to seeing Jo like this. The usual charismatic, strong and level headed woman was nowhere to be seen, diminished by pain and vulnerability at such candid involuntary exposure. It was destroying to watch. He was brought out of this living nightmare by the soft tones of Ellie Danville.

"I'm feeling a lot better thank you. I've finally been able to eat something without coughing and bringing it back up as a result. I will put some soup on for you and mum when you drop her of." Ellie said.

"Oh El, you're an absolute star. I'll text you when we're on our way to you. See you soon." With that, Mac hung up and it was then that the Doctor called him back in. Jo now had padded bandages around her abdomen and a splint on her ankle. The doctor was handing Jo her jumper, as it wouldn't cling to the bandages, which Jo carefully pulled over her body. The doctor smiled at Jo and then turned to Mac.

"Detective, thank you for waiting. As a consequence of her fall, Jo has a nasty sprained ankle and equally nasty bruised ribs. I've used specialist bandages that have a joint and muscle relaxation jell on them which should help with upper body movements. Here are six sets of the bandages." The doctor said, handing them to Mac. "I'm afraid Jo cannot walk on that ankle for at least a few days. The splint is to ensure that no hairline fractures occur as there is a high risk of that in Jo's case. I'll provide her with crutches and a wheelchair, but," the doctor said, turning to Jo. "No extraneous work for a few days, I would recommend taking a few days off actually. Do you have anyone to stay with you?" He asked Jo.

"Umm...my daughter but she has school so..." Jo trailed off, at a loss as to who could help her.

"I'll stay with her for a few days." Mac reassured the doctor, to which Jo rose her eyebrows at.

"Mac, no it's okay, I'll manage." Jo said. Mac only shook his head.

"Jo, you can't walk. Ellie seems to be on the mend and will be going back to school. You can't be on your own and I honestly don't mind. I'll just claim the couch as my own for a few days." Mac said with a smile, trying to lift her spirits somewhat.

Jo seemed hesitant. "Alright Mac." She said, her tone rather plane. She was too exhausted to argue.

* * *

The only noise cutting through the silence of the car was the soft sweet tones of Aretha Franklin. Mac's index and middle finger slowly tapped to the relaxed beat of the music. He heard Jo sigh and looked at her to find her asleep, leaning against the window. Mac smiled, turning the volume down on the radio. She had such an exhausting day, but some of the changes Mac had seen in Jo left him feeling uneasy. Fear, vulnerability and pain looked foreign in her features. He missed her bubbly and optimistic demeanour that was able to brighten a room. 'Perhaps a few days at home will do Jo some good' Mac thought to himself a he pulled his car into Jo's apartment building car park.

As the car jolted slightly, Jo stirred slightly. "What's...what's going on?" Jo mumbled, her eyes and conscious still heavy with sleep.

"We're at your apartment Jo," Mac said softly. "Stay there, let me get your wheelchair and crutches." Mac added as he got out the car. After unfolding the wheelchair, he brought it round to Jo's side of the car. With some difficulty, Jo was able to manoeuvre herself into it with minimal discomfort. Mac then unlocked the breaks and began to wheel her towards the lifts.

"Have you phoned Ellie Mac?" Jo asked, looking up at him. Mac looked down at her adoringly. She was such a good mother. Despite everything, her only concern was her daughter. Her hands was resting on her shoulders, trying to protect herself from the crisp chill of the New York night. Mac just squeezed one of her hands gently. "Yes I called her, she is fully up-to-date. She said she would have soup on the stove and coffee made, bless her. She's such a lovely girl." Mac then paused. "Then again, that's no surprise." He quipped, giving her hand another squeeze and if it wasn't for her thick raven locks covering her cheeks, Mac wouldn't have been able to miss her cheeks flushing.

Ellie greeted the two detectives at the door with numerous hugs and a huge sigh of relief. "Oh gosh mum, I'm so glad you're okay!" Ellie exclaimed hugging her mother for about the tenth time gently. Once she had let go, she looked at Mac. "Thank you so much Mac." Ellie said, with such sincerity in her voice. Mac smiled and looked at the floor, embarrassed somewhat.

"Honestly kiddo it was nothing." Mac assured her as he placed the crutches against the kitchen counter. After three cups of decaffeinated coffee had been drunk leisurely by the three of them, Ellie wheeled Jo into her bedroom and helped her change, Mac busied himself with some washing up that Ellie hadn't gotten around to. While he didn't mind chores, he needed to do something, anything to stop him from pacing back and forth with worry Jo would further injure herself. 'How? His subconscious questioned him.

"Mac?" Ellie called, bringing him out of his thoughts. He turned towards her. "Mum's in bed, just drifting off. I've left a pillow, duvet and blanket on the sofa for you." Ellie said.

"Okay, thanks El. Goodnight, sleep well." Mac said smiling.

"You too Mac..." Ellie said yawning and she stumbled into her room and after about ten minutes, he saw her room go dark.

Just before Mac settled down himself, he looked in on Jo. She looked her peaceful. She was facing him, one hand underneath her face and her breathing was deep, steady, even. She looked so innocent and free, with the weight of the world on her shoulders no longer. He wished he could keep her like that forever.

With that, Mac retired to the sofa for a welcomed night sleep: albeit uncomfortable.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's a slightly calmer end than the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, as I have a lot of school work but I will be as quick as I can. All reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Revelations

Home Truths - Chapter 3: Revelations

_**HI GUYS, WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER - IT HAS QUITE A LOT OF CASE BASED CONTENT AND DRAMA - HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **_

* * *

_End of previous chapter._

_"Mac?" Ellie called, bringing him out of his thoughts. He turned towards her. "Mum's in bed, just drifting off. I've left a pillow, duvet and blanket on the sofa for you." Ellie said._

_"Okay, thanks El. Goodnight, sleep well." Mac said smiling._

_"You too Mac..." Ellie said yawning and she stumbled into her room and after about ten minutes, he saw her room go dark._

_Just before Mac settled down himself, he looked in on Jo. She looked her peaceful. She was facing him, one hand underneath her face and her breathing was deep, steady, even. She looked so innocent and free, with the weight of the world on her shoulders no longer. He wished he could keep her like that forever._

_With that, Mac retired to the sofa for a welcomed night sleep: albeit uncomfortable._

* * *

6:30am. It was a crisp New York norming, with a sight breeze pushing against Mac's quick pace, as he ran through Central Park. The aged, weathered, majestic and beautiful trees; their mixtures of mahogany, oranges, reds and browns combining gently and in perfect harmony. The atmosphere was peaceful as Mac run the familiar route, the sound of the coffee stall setting up for their first customers commuting to work in half an hour, a few other runners and the odd bark of an excitable dog. Mac needed this. His mind was running around in circles over the case. They had so many questions and yet so few answers. Then there was Jo. The new found complexity in her was irritatingly astounding. What caused it though? Yet another question without an answer! Mac thought to himself, grumpily.

* * *

_'Jo, I know you're in there! Will you just open the God damn door! You're being pathetic...as per usual." he growled._

_Oh Sweet Lord, no! Anxiety and coldblooded fear shook her body, causing her legs to weaken and her hands to shake uncontrollably. Her mind dazed with the thick fog of unwanted adrenaline, she froze, paralysed. What had she done? What could she do? Where could she go?_

_Then it began, the clawing, gnawing claustrophobia. The walls began to close in, surrounding her, consuming her. Trapped. She would never escape this. This world of masquerade, facade and emotional distress._

_The cold dead familiarity of the door being kicked in surrounded her ears as she was thrown back against the wall, feeling his rough hands enclose around her slim delicate neck. "I'm sorry...I'm...sorry." She choked._

Jo woke with a start, her breathing heavy, as beads of sweat trickled down from her temples to the nape of her neck. She instinctively raised her hand to touch her neck, expecting to feel a twinge of pain from a bruise, but it didn't come. She let out a long deep breath. 'It's okay...just a dream' She thought to herself. When she heard the door slam, Jo nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hi Lindsay, you okay?" She heard Mac ask.

"..."

'Good to hear, are you back at the crime scene?" His voice was getting louder as he neared her bedroom.

'Back at the crime scene? Why is Lindsay there?' Jo thought. 'Oh God, I missed something, I know I did! What is happening to me? How could I do this, how could I let Mac, the team and Fiona down?" Jo rested her head in her hands.

"..."

"Great, let me know what you find." Mac said and hung up. "Oh, hey," Mac said, as he saw Jo was awake. "You're up." Mac smiled at her, but that soon vanished as he saw her tensed posture. He came to stand just inside the doorway of her bedroom. 'Are you okay, Jo? Are you in pain?" Mac asked, sensitivity and concern in his voice.

Jo ran her hands through her hair, looking at him "Oh Mac, I'm so sorry...what a show of incompetence, stupidity..." Jo stammered, embarrassed. She couldn't believe her stupidity.

'I'm so sorry..."

The words of her dream echoed within her conscious, sending a shiver down her spine. "I've let you down..."

'I'm a disgrace'. Three hours, one night, unbelievable pain, shame, self-doubt.

"I'm a disgrace." She repeated, her emotions emulating those of that night of which she had unsuccessfully tried to repress.

Mac just stood there, dumfounded. What the hell was going on? Disgrace? Incompetence? Stupidity? The language was destructive, ludicrous and incorrect. Jo..." Mac said, slowly coming into the room and delicately sitting on the edge of her bed. "What's going on, what's wrong?" He asked gently.

"The crime scene...I didn't collect everything. I'm a level 3 CSI and I missed something. I let the team down, I let you down, I let Fiona and Georgiana down. I'm a disgrace." Jo explained.

Mac was shocked. She was out of her mind. She could never let him down. "Jo, you're a smart woman, but all you just said was complete nonsense. You could never disappoint me, or the team. You were concerned for Georgiana, she was your main priority and I would do the same thing as you. She was very vulnerable, needed to be reassured and comforted and that's what you did impeccably, okay?" Mac said, looking right at her, so she couldn't avoid his gaze.

Jo just looked at him, his blue orbs of comfort and reassurance and she just nodded, unable to speak as such a mixture of raw and unexplainable emotions pulsating through her veins. Just then, they both heard a knock at the door and they both turned as Ellie quietly entered the room.

"Morning both, " Ellie said and she received a smile from both detectives in turn. "Do you want some help to wash mum?" Ellie asked.

"Morning honey, that would be great thank you, I could really do with washing my hair."

"Sure, we can do it over the bath." Ellie replied with a smile.

"I'll leave you ladies too it and start on breakfast." Mac said with a smile, rubbing Jo's arm and then leaving the room quietly just as Ellie had began to help her mum to the bathroom. When both women emerged from the bedroom, both washed and dressed, they were greeted with the smell of eggs and bacon, mixd with the sweet aroma of marmalade.

"Mmmm." Both ladies delightfully and excitedly moaned as they sat at the table. "This looks fantastic, Mac." Ellie complimented him. "Now you've demonstrated your excellent cookery skill, I can't let you leave this apartment, these breakfasts are too good to miss." Ellie said, happily demolishing her plate of bacon and eggs, with the occasional bite of toast with marmalade.

Both Mac and Jo chuckled at the site of the ravenous teen. Jo relaxed, things returning to a happy normality as she also began to eat, visibly enjoying every mouthful.

"I was thinking Jo," Mac began as he finished his mouthful of toast. "How about, once we've dropped munchkin here off at school, how about we go for a walk in the park?" Mac suggested after smiling sweetly at Ellie who only gave him a scowl in response.

"Munchkin? I resent that! I am 16, y'know!" Ellie exclaimed, making Jo giggle.

"Don't I know it!" Jo replied. "Sure Mac, I'd love to." Jo replied to her boss with a smile.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay were driving towards Fiona Kiddley's apartment.

"Am I right in thinking that the fingerprints Jo found on her initial sweep of the crime scene came back to an almost completely redacted FBI report?" Danny asked his wife.

"Yeah, that's right, it's impossible to tell who they belong to, or what case or crime scene they're related to, which is supper helpful." Lindsay replied sarcastically.

"It doesn't look good that it's practically all redacted. That usually means one of two things: that the case is still on going within the FBI, or that the case involves matters of national security, therefore the CIA are involved."

"That's just brilliant" Lindsay mumbled. Images of Jo lying on Mac's couch, barely conscious filled her mind. "Poor Jo, it was a nasty fall hope she's feeling a little better today. I hope this case will become clearer soon, the last thing Jo needs right now is stress." Lindsay replied.

"Me too, babe. Come on, let's get started." Danny said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder before he got out the SUV, to which Lindsay followed.

Danny let out a long, low whistle seeing the state of the apartment. "Damn, that poor woman. Look at this place, it's a miracle she's alive." Danny breathed, still taking in the destruction of the scene.

"I know, it looks positively awful." Lindsay agreed.

"Reading Jo's initial notes, she believes that the struggle began in there, how about you start in there and I'll stay in the living area?" Danny suggested.

"Okay." Lindsay replied and picked up her kit and walked through to the back of the property. As she saw the scene, it wasn't hard to see that this is where the altercation started. Looking at Jo's notes, she was very thorough, as usual. However, Lindsay noticed something that there was no record of in the photos or notes: a cupboard with a mirror on the front on the left of the shower. It was quite easy to miss, as it was very small and wasn't a standard fitting in these apartments. Lindsay went over it to see that the glass had been smashed, the main impact was in the centre of the mirror, with the cracks splaying out to the edges, which would lead to the conclusion that it had been punched. Lindsay took a mould and a photo of that. However, when she tried to open the cupboard, she couldn't as it was jammed.

Danny was still in the living area, collected several fragments of clothing that had caught on the table legs, dishwasher and on some glass. The fabrics looked quite detailed and delicate, most likely expensive. After taking photos and bagging each piece individually, he walked into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe. Inside, it was fairly similar. There were quite a few professional looking suits of different colours, with a few plain tee-shirts and pairs of jeans and shorts. Looking at the fabric pieces, Danny was pretty sure that it wasn't denim, the suits before him seemed to be a more likely match. So, he took photos of each of the suits and bagged them. The scratch mark on the floor though, was a bit trickier for Danny to match by sight to one of the many pairs of heals that Fiona had at the bottom of the wardrobe, fashion was never his strong point. So, he collected them all.

"Damn!" He heard Lindsay exclaim from the bathroom.

"Babe?" Danny called as he looked into the bathroom. He saw his wife rubbing the fingers on her right hand, looking decidedly annoyed. "What's the matter?" Danny asked.

"Ugh, it's this cupboard, I can't open it, it's jammed." Lindsay said, frustration clearly evident in his voice.

"Here, I'll see if I can open it." Danny said and Lindsay moved back so he could get to the cupboard. It took him a few attempts but with one final sharp pull, Danny finally wrenched the cupboard open.

"Thanks babe." Lindsay said and she took some photo's of the finally open door. The only thing inside was an A5 sized padded brown envelope. As Lindsay tipped the envelope up and what fell into her hand was an array of ripped up and singed photographs. They were mainly of Fiona, but many of the photo's appeared to have had several people in them, but those bits had been either ripped off, or burned.

"That's very strange." Lindsay said. "To burn and cut up photo's suggests that whoever was in these photos with her, she wanted to cut out her life and memory permanently. They must have done something awful to her. But there are millions of possibilities...what could it be?" Lindsay asked rhetorically.

"Gosh, this case is becoming more complex by the minute." Danny said, to which Lindsay nodded in agreement.

* * *

Mac and Jo both waved as Ellie walked into school and they waiting until she had become lost in the sea of fellow students before driving off. Mac then started the engine again and then began to drive towards Central Park.

"Ooh, I haven't been to Central Park in ages!" Jo said, excitedly. "I've almost forgotten how beautiful it can be."

It wasn't long before the two detectives were walking along one of the quaint pathways, Mac carrying their two cups of coffee, as Jo was having to lean onto Mac's arm to walk, while she still had a slight limp, it was obvious Jo's pain had significantly reduced. Jo was really enjoying herself, she felt relaxed and calm, which was a welcome change. Even more welcome was that demeanour being emulated in Mac as well. It was nice to see him without the weight of everybody else's troubles on his shoulders. Jo knew about his past with Claire, Peyton and Christine and her heart ached for him. He'd lost the love of his life in the most horrific and harrowing circumstances imaginable and then to finally be able to open up to someone, only for it his efforts to be shattered and diminished by yet more heartbreak. He was such a wonderful man, who did not, and would never deserve to be faced with such trials and tests of strength.

They had been walking in silence for about ten minutes, not for lack of conversational topics, but for there not actually needing to be a conversation. They were both content with each other's company, silent or otherwise. However much Mac had been enjoying this calm scene, he couldn't resist getting his phone out of his coat pocket to see if he had received any texts from either Lindsay, Danny or Don.

"Still nothing?" Jo's question brought Mac back from his thoughts, and he shook his head.

"No," Mac replied. "Lindsay and Danny must still be at Fiona's apartment and Don's still trying to find any information about Fiona, including her family background and employment. It's proving very challenging, he's pulling his hair out."

"I can imagine. No news from the doctors?" Jo asked.

"N-" Mac began, but just then, his phone pinged, signalling that he had received an email. "Oh, I just received an email from them..." Mac paused, scanning the email. "They've told me that she has been taken off the sedation drugs, so it's just a case of waiting for her to wake up naturally, which they suspect will be at some point this evening."

"Well, at least that's some form of development." Jo said.

Just then, Mac's mobile rang and Don's name came up as the caller ID.

* * *

Don was sitting at his desk at the precinct, triumphantly looking at an employment record sheet, after sifting through all the records through about an hour and a half. "Hi Mac, it's me. I've finally found Fiona's employer. She works for Bradley Thompson of Thompson &amp; Co. Solicitors on the Lower East Side of Manhattan as his PA...Thanks, it took me long enough, I feel like I deserve a medal...Yeah, I'm going to speak to her now, I'll let you know what I find... Tell Jo I'm thinking of her...Okay, speak to you later. Bye." Don then hung up, grabbed his keys and address of the office building and began his journey there.

When Don drew into a parking space at the office block, he looked up at the vast and impressive building. It must have at least 30 floors, encased in reflective glass that projected an image of the beautiful New York skyline, for all to see.

"Swanky." Don breathed, before entering the building.

He walked up to the pristinely dressed receptionist and flashed his badge. "Hi. I'm Detective Don Flack with the NYDP. I'm here to speak to Bradley Thompson. I have rung and scheduled an appointment."

"Of course Detective, if you could just bare with me momentarily, I will call up to his office." Don nodded, while she placed the phone to her ear. "Hello Sir, its Mary on reception, a Detective Don Flack is here to see you...Okay Sir, I'll send him up. Thank you." She ended the call.

"He's ready to see you, his office is on the top floor, number 30."

"Thanks." Don replied and he headed towards the lifts.

When he reached the 30th floor, Don was greeted by a clean-cut, professional man, with a pearly white smile. "Hi, Bradley Thompson. Detective Flack, I presume?" Don nodded with a smile, shaking Bradley's extended hand.

"It's a pleasure. How can I help?" The solicitor asked.

"I'm here to talk about your P.A, Fiona Kiddley." Mac said.

"Fiona? Is she okay? She didn't turn up for work today, but I assumed that her daughter had been taken ill, it's the only reason she doesn't come in." Bradley asked, a slightly perplexed expression on his face.

"Sadly, no. She was attacked in her home yesterday morning." Don responded.

"Oh my God, how awful! Please tell her family that I'm thinking of her." Bradley said, shock evident in his voice.

"Well, that's partly why I came to talk to you," Don said. "The department and I are finding it difficult to locate any family. I found it hard to even find that she worked here." Bradley's frown deepened, but he continued to listen.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about her, slightly more personal details. For instance, where she grew up, where her parents live, anything really, no detail is too small." Don said.

Bradley only grimaced. "Well, I hate to be a disappointment Detective, but Fiona really kept herself to herself. I knew she had a daughter, as she discussed needing to have fairly flexible working hours. She didn't talk about her family much, we had the occasional 'plans for the weekend' conversation at the end of the day, but really, it didn't extend beyond that. She is a phenomenal PA, always punctual and organised. She seemed like a collected and well established young woman. But..." Bradley paused, not sure whether he should divulge this information.

"Mr Tomlinson, I hate to come across as threatening but this is an ongoing investigation." Don said, a slight stern edge to his voice.

"Yes, of course, sorry." Bradley continued. "Well, the last time I saw her, which would have been...Friday just gone, she seemed a little on edge, self-conscious and jumpy. For instance, every time her phone rang, or someone knocked on the door to the office, she jumped out of her skin and went as white as a sheet." Bradley finished.

"Thank you, Mr Tomlinson, that's been very helpful." With that, Don shook his hand.

* * *

Mac and Jo had decided that they had no choice but to go back to the lab. They really had no choice, and even though he had tried to make Jo go back to her apartment, she had refused and insisted that she accompany him to the lab and now they were going through the updated case file from Lindsay Danny and Don.

"So, we have a young mother of one, who was attacked in her home two nights ago by an unknown assailant." Jo began.

"Little is known about her home life." Mac added.

"The ripped up photos found in the cupboard would suggest that she wanted to cut whoever that person was out of their lives." Jo said, to which Mac nodded.

"It's puzzling, the clothing Danny collected from the apartment would suggest that she was fairly comfortable and successful. Photos of her and her daughter appear to be very happy. Why would she not want to share that with her colleagues. I know it's her boss, but I worked as a PA during the summer months of college and you do end up getting to know a lot about your boss and vice-versa. And why was she so jumpy before she was attacked?" Jo pointed out, a frown appearing on her face as she looked down at the case file, scanning it again.

"Plus, why is it so difficult for us to find anything on her family? Even a birth certificate is proving difficult, or a death certificate for her parents. That's very odd." Mac said, equally perplexed.

Jo ran her rands through her hair, making her various bracelets delicately slide down her wrist, clattering as they went. Her hand then travelled to the nape of her neck, rubbing it slightly as she had become stiff sitting in the chair. Mac noticed her fingernails were painted an oxblood red colour, accentuating the beauty of her porcelain skin. Mac blinked, a few times, shocked at his sudden awe at her features.

He was grateful for the distraction of his phone ringing. "Taylor."

"Good evening Detective. I'm Dr Emanuel Simmons. I've been the attending on Miss Kiddley. I would like to inform you that she has woken up. While she is lucid enough to be spoken to, that window is quite small. I would recommend that you come down now."

"Thank you, Doctor." Mac said and hung up and turned to his second in command. "Jo, Fiona is awake. You rest, I'll go and talk to her." Mac said and headed towards his office door.

"No Mac," Jo said and Mac sighed, turning around. "I don't want to just sit here and twiddle my thumbs. Plus, she may respond more to a woman." Jo said.

Mac sighed again, she was right. "Fine. Come on then, I'll drive." Mac said and they headed towards the lift.

* * *

A light knock on the door altered Fiona to their presence. She looked towards the door.

"Hello Miss Kiddley, I'm Detective Mac Taylor and this," he gestured to Jo. "Is my colleague, Detective Jo Danville. How are you feeling?" Mac asked.

"Like I was attacked two nights ago." Fiona replied, an edge of sarcasm and hostility in her voice. That was when Jo stepped in.

"Can you remember anything Fiona?" Jo asked gently, moving to stand at the side of her bed.

Fiona's eyes glazed over, as if the scene was playing over again in front of her. "I'd got Georgiana ready for school and had just got out of the shower when he appeared. He grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth..." She paused. "I managed to elbow him in the ribs and tried to run but he just grabbed me, threw me into the bedroom and chucked a suit at me and a pair of shoes, telling me to get dressed, that he was going to 'take me out'. I did as I was told, too terrified not to. When I was dressed, he had his back to me standing in the doorway. I didn't know what to do. I said I needed to go near the window to put my contacts in, and when I got there, I tried to open it and jump down on to the steps so I could escape, but he caught me. He then threw me back inside and I made a run for it but I tripped on the rug and smashed into the dining table with him following, purposely grabbing me and digging his nails into my skin. I then ran into the kitchen but he'd smacked me over the head. Dazed, I tripped over the dishwasher and knocked myself unconscious on the wall. Next thing, the paramedics are looming over me. My god' Georgiana, is she okay?" Fiona asked frantically as she came out of her replay of the horrific nights events.

"She's fine, we've been looking after her at the department." Jo said snd Fiona sighed with relief hearing it.

"Did you recognise go man who attached you?" Jo asked.

Fiona stalled then, looking at her bruised and battered hands. "N...no, I didn't. It was dark in my room. It happened all so fast...I..." Fiona stammered.

"You can tell us Fiona," Jo soothed. "We'll protect you." Jo assured her.

"I don't remember OK?!" Fiona snapped, her whole demeanour now dramatically altered. "You wouldn't understand, would you? With Prince Charming over there to protect you." She spat, gesturing to Mac. "You've never been through what I have that night. To be trapped, hit, threatened, thrown against all four walls of somewhere you should be safe."

Jo just stood there, her posture ridged. She was silent for a fair few minutes and Mac considered stepping in, but then Jo began to speak.

"I do understand Fiona, I understand completely." Jo paused and took a deep breath. "I do because I've been that woman." Jo confessed.

* * *

**_WELL, WELL, WELL. JO'S REVEALED SOMETHING ABOUT HER PAST. WHY CAN'T THEY FIND ANY BIRTH RECORDS ON FIONA? WHO ATTACKED HER? SO MANY QUESTIONS..._**

**_SADLY, I KNOW THIS IS A MAJOR CLIFFHANGER, BUT DUE TO EXAMS IN SCHOOL, I MOST LIKELY WON'T UPDATE UNTIL MID JUNE, AS THAT IS WHEN MY EXAMS END, BUT I WILL CONTINUE, I PROMISE. ALL REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. _**

**_BEST WISHES,_**

**_CSINYFEVER._**


	4. Weight of the World

Home Truths - Chapter 4 - Weight of the World

_The end of the previous chapter: _

_"You can tell us Fiona," Jo soothed. "We'll protect you." Jo assured her. _

_"I don't remember OK?!" Fiona snapped, her whole demeanour now dramatically altered. "You wouldn't understand, would you? With Prince Charming over there to protect you." She spat, gesturing to Mac. "You've never been through what I have that night. To be. trapped, hit, threatened, thrown against all four walls of somewhere you should be safe."_

_Jo just stood there, her posture ridged. She was silent for a fair few minutes and Mac considered stepping in, but then Jo began to speak. _

_"I do understand Fiona, I understand completely." Jo paused and took a deep breath. "I do because I've been that woman." Jo confessed._

* * *

Mac and Jo were now in the car, on the way back to her apartment. Fiona had grown weary and wanted to sleep, but only after she had been assured that her daughter was safe. Georgiana had been taken to Fiona's neighbours house by Flack. The two detectives were silent in the car. Jo through shock at what she had revealed; it was something she never thought she would tell anyone. Mac just couldn't believe she had had to live with that, bottle it up and battle such physical and psychological demons on her own. When had this begun? Was it while she was in New York? Who had done this damage to her? He, as her boss, as well as her friend, was supposed to protect her. Had he failed? All these thoughts were distracting Mac from driving. He did his best to push all these thoughts out of his head and tried to focus on the road ahead of him.

Jo felt vulnerable, naked almost. She was trapped now, once again. She would have to explain this to Mac. Jo didn't know if she was strong enough, how he would react, whether she would be able to without crumbling completely. When Jo turned the key in the lock, they entered an empty apartment, as Ellie had decided to stay with a friend in order to work on a presentation.

Jo shrugged off her coat and then turned to Mac "If you don't mind Mac, I think I might go for a bath."

"Of course, Jo. You go ahead." Mac replied gently. Once Jo had disappeared, Mac set the kettle to boil and decided to make her a mild 'Irish Coffee' with Southern Comfort, her favourite. He thought that it may calm her nerves.

He heard the water ferociously pouring into the bath tub when he knocked on the door. Jo opened it and she was covered with a red silk dressing gown. The exposed skin around the nape of her neck and collar bone had a few goosebumps on it and she shivered delicately "Here, I've made you a coffee with a dash of Southern Comfort. It might warm you up." Mac said, holding the deep blue mug out to her. God, she could really do with that. While grateful, she merely smiled, being unable to form any fathomable sentence. He smiled back and as he handed her the mug, withdrew his hand from it and her hand enveloped it, their fingers briefly entwined. She had never felt such an innocent and caring touch from a man before. She felt the warm intoxication spread through her body slowly, feeling her shoulders relax slightly. No words had been said in this quick exchange but then, non needed to be.

Then Jo retreated into the bathroom. Despite her clearly fragile emotional state, Mac still couldn't help but marvel at the way in which Jo's movements always had an air of gracefulness about them, as if she was walking on water. Mac heard her slowly envelope her body in the warm, relaxing and soothing water. Mac planned leave the room, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do so. So, he decided to sit in the small arm chair that was at her dressing table, just by the bathroom door.

Jo had her eyes closed in the bath, letting the hot water relax her every muscle. She didn't know what to do. Did she have to tell Mac? In reality, the details of her personal life were really non of his business, a fact that Mac had previously made clear to her. If it was going to hurt her talking about it, then why should she cause herself more pain?

Just when she thought she'd made her mind up, she heard Mac's soft tones begin to talk to her. "Jo, I am never going to push you to talk about what happened to you, but I want you to know, I'm always here and ready to listen."

Jo barely repressed a sob as his words resurfaced memories; they began to rock through her mind, her body: her soul:

**"Maybe I need to teach you a lesson my dear, on how to treat your husband, after all I have given you!" Russ snarled as he approached, loosening the navy tie around his neck and unbuttoning 3 buttons.**

**Jo was astounded; it felt like she was dreaming. The glint in his eyes was frightening rather than loving with a back note of seduction.**

**"Oh my sweet, sweet Josie."**

When Jo came back from the memory, she replied. "Thank you, Mac. That's very kind." Jo replied, her voice thick with emotion. She really had no choice now, it was such a simple but equally kind gesture, she couldn't ignore that. Despite her colleague's gentle open hand of comfort, Jo couldn't help feeling marginally pressured. She knew that was not Mac's intention, the weight of her emotions was colossal, replicating those of her true self, characterised by forced fragility, rather than the external bubbly optimism of which Jo wished she was. Mac heard the bath water begin to drain and Jo get out the bath. Shortly after, the door opened and Mac smiled at her, her dressing gown was tied at the waste, showing off a silhouette of her figure, but when he looked at her face, the picture was bleak and concerning. Her cheeks were reddened and swollen through crying and it melted Mac's heart. Jo could see concern in his features, but also softness, forgiveness and understanding.

"Jo," Mac began, but he couldn't continue as Jo just just broke down, sobs desperately, painfully trying, and succeeding to escape her chest. She covered her face with her hands, desperately trying to mask this weak side of herself but she knew she was being naive to think that this attempt would work. All Mac did was pull her into his arms and began to rock her gently, rhythmically to some silent and yet familiar song. Her face was gently pressed into the crook of Mac's neck, her tears gradually soaking his shirt.

Mac heard her muffled apologies but his only response was to continue to stroke her hair. "Shhh, Jo don't speak. Concentrate on your breathing."

Slowly, Jo's breathing became more regular and she began to slowly pull back from Mac , but he only slightly released his grip on her waist. "Why don't we sit down?" Mac suggested. Jo only nodded, so they moved to Jo's bed. Mac only sitting on the edge, Jo curling up on the left hand side after adjusting the pillows to her liking. Mac hadn't wanted to intrude, but when Jo propped the other set of pillows up and patted the bed, Mac smiled and moved to sit next to her, his qualms about invading her space almost forgotten, but he was still all to aware of her heightened sense of vulnerability. They assumed a sadly familiar position, while in a better environment. It was the same as the one when they were sitting in the back of the ambulance, a blanket around Jo's shoulders in the aftermath of the John Curtis attack.

Both were silent for awhile, Jo enjoying the calm atmosphere, Mac not wanting to force conversation on her. Without really thinking, Jo had moved closer towards her colleague, boss and friend and rested her head on his shoulder once again. He didn't object, just adjusted his position so both were comfortable. The tranquillity, while barely interrupted, resumed. All that was audible was the ticking of the bedside clock and the odd drip of water from the bathroom taps.

"It began when I asked him for a divorce." Jo almost whispered.

Russ! How could he have done this to her? A woman he supposedly loved? Mac questioned inaudibly, he was appalled.

While he was pretty much screaming in his head, he didn't say anything only rubbed Jo's forearm and gave her a gentle hug. She wasn't looking at him, obviously ashamed which pained Mac, she had no reason to be.

"After that, if I tried to talk to him, he would just shove me aside or...on a bad day, hit me. He believed I didn't deserve to talk to him after what I did to him. He only agreed to the divorce because of a mixture of pressure from my sister and mother and to keep up appearances at the bureau." Jo paused momentarily to take a breath. She looked to Mac, expecting him to voice an opinion, he had the right to. He didn't though, just looked back at her, his eyes warm and encouraging but by no means forceful. So, she continued. "After the divorce was finalised, it called down a bit, as he could only see Tyler on the weekends because of work. The nights of hell were less frequent, but it's occasional enough for me to not be able to fully relax. It became worse when I said I was going to adopt Ellie. He argued that I told him that I didn't want another child, which was a lie, and therefore, I had deprived him. The first night he learned of my plans was the worst, he said I'm going to make it I couldn't carry anymore children and render me an unfit mother." She sniffed then, and frantically rubbed her eyes trying to prevent another crying session, but for the second time, she was unsuccessful.

She became distraught then as the memories began to rock through her conscious, resulting in her body to react in the same way. Her eyes were closed but the tears still streamed from her chocolate orbs. This almost brought Mac to his emotional breaking point too. He was angry at Russ for his treatment of Jo, but also pained at Jo's current state of fragility, vulnerability and pain.

"Jo..." Mac whispered into her hair that had the slight aroma of lavender. "Listen to me, he's not here, I'm here, I would never hurt you. You're safe with me, you'll always be safe with me." He pulled her closer and tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

Jo slowly began to relax again and then her eyes became heavy. She tried to keep her eyes open, but she was really struggling to do so. Noticing her almost debilitating exhaustion, Mac asked "Do you want me to stay Jo? I don't mind either way." In a tone of comfort that had a soothing quality to it. Not receiving a response, Mac thought that this was just quiet contemplation, but when several minutes had passed, he looked down to see Jo was now in a peaceful sleep and not wishing to disturb her, he decided he had to stay, not that it was a mandatory obligation; he was pleased.

While his conscience would never admit it, it was a joy to be in her presence. Her usual and charismatic southern charm set alight his soul once more. In these circumstances, while the intensity of such enjoyment was most certainly dimmed by her current state of upset, watching her sleep was still calming; he was able to see that Jo was at peace, safe, and feeling secure. She had a serene expression on her face and her breathing was slow and even against his blue dress shirt. With his one free hand, he loosened his tie, pulled it off, undid the top button of his shirt and gently kicked his shoes off. When this was done, he carefully moved so that his head was resting on the pillow and closed his eyes and felt his body and mind relax to the steady rhythm of Jo's breathing.

* * *

Don took a bite of his onion bagel as he flicked through his emails. It was 3am. He couldn't sleep, thinking about that poor young girl, he couldn't shake the sickening feeling in his gut. Seeing that innocent child's world turned into a topsy-turvy environment of confusion rather than one of happiness and imaginative creativity.

The emails were the usual junk stuff. Department training, lost property , then, one finally captured his interest, despite it being somewhat clouded by tiredness and being awake at an hour his body clock believed to be a myth.

The email read:

From: Maxine Garratt, New York City Social Services.

To: Detective Don Flack, NYDP

RE: GBH CASE. File No. #802565402

'Dear Detective Flack, firstly, let me apologise for my lateness it getting back to you. The victim in question was put into the system, but under the name Annie King. Hence why it could have been difficult for you to find any record of her family life under that name, as she hadn't been adopted, her name hasn't legally been changed. It only was changed for her own safety.

Sadly, I am not at liberty to discuss anymore as her biological parents are particularly bad apples and if I were to discuss any more about her background, she could be found by her parents.

I can however, give you the details of her last known foster carers, Gary and Freda Cole.

Their last known address was in Brooklyn Heights, on Willow Street.

I hope this helps,

Yours faithfully,

Maxine Garratt, Head Liaison Officer with the New York Social Services Department.

Don quickly wrote a quick reply of thanks and then began to search the whereabouts of Fiona Kiddley's last known foster carers.

* * *

Mac woke to the overwhelming sense of unfamiliarity; he couldn't understand quite where he was. Looking around the room, he saw a whole lot of mahogany work tops, a dressing table with a decorative, vintage, French style mirror. At its base, there were various makeup items: a few lipsticks, an eyeliner pencil, an eyelash curler and a chunky tube of jet black mascara. This information still didn't really help him, his logical and quick mind slowed by the daze and heaviness of his sleep. Then he felt a weight upon his shoulder, chest and abdomen. Claire? Was his first thought; What the hell happened? Was his second, thinking back to his shooting, he couldn't have died, could he? Then he looked over and everything fell into place. Jo.

She was still asleep despite it being 7am, which Mac considered to be a lie in. She had moved in the night and he was surprised that it hadn't woken him. She now was resting more on his abdomen, rather than his shoulder, lying on her back. Her hair looked as if it was knotted from resting on him all night. Her legs were exposed, slightly bent at the knee, the slither of light escaping from the gap in the curtains was glistening on the uniformly smooth skin that was on show. His eyes involuntarily slid down the length of them, reaching her petite and delicate feet. The red nail polish that elegantly contrasted with her skin was slightly chipped at the edge of her toes. His eyes began to retrace their steps back up the silk of her dressing gown, only to rest on her waist. What am I doing? Mac asked himself. Jo doesn't deserve this, this selfishness. But he couldn't help himself. Her figure, still extenuated by the silk belt of her dressing gown cinched around her waist. It was shapely, feminine, delicate. Her curves were evident, her slight hourglass shape being highlighted by her silhouette. His eyes began to rise further, to the exposed skin not covered by the dressing gown. Unnoticed previously, Mac spotted that Jo had three small freckles erratically scattered on her upper chest: one just below her left collar bone, one at the base of her oesophagus. The final one was at the top of her...cleavage. The silk collar of her gown cheekily letting Mac have a little peek, the bow and crevice of that delicate and sensually private part of her, a picture of perfection. What is wrong with me?! Mac screamed to himself. This was unlike him on every level. He felt as if his mind was on another planet.

However, he was swiftly and abruptly brought him back down to Earth.

"Mmhm." Jo murmured. Mac couldn't distinguish if this was her awakening from her slumber, or her being gripped within the tight, strong grasp of a nightmare.

"No..please..." She whimpered. "Not tonight...I'm sorry.." Jo's voice was louder now, the dream becoming more real to her. Mac began to run her shoulder.

"Jo?...Jo?" He called, each one becoming louder.

"Just not tonight Russ...Ellie is asleep..." She pleaded.

"Jo?" Mac tried again, rubbing her arm a little firmer. "It's just a dream, it's not real, he's not here, wake up." He said, his tone encouraging. He hated seeing her like this, he lowered his head, pressed his lips to her silky hair and began to shush her softly. It wasn't long until Jo relaxed and eyes snapped open, momentarily disorientated and she sat up abruptly. Mac knew she was mistaking him for Russ so placed both his hands on the back of her shoulders.

"It's me Jo," He said simply. "You're alright." He added. At this point, Jo has her back to him, it was clenched and stiff. She was barely sitting on the bed; a more accurate description of her posture would be teetering on the edge of it.

She couldn't bring herself to relax, not yet. She couldn't trust this situation, her conscience still wrapped up in the nightmare she had just witnessed.

"Deep breaths." The calming voice said again. Simple, but commanding, therefore disconcerting. She obliged though, force of habit she supposed. She wrapped her arms around her waist, feeling the luxurious texture of her silk robe between her thumb and index finger.

"Jo, look at me. It's okay." The voice spoke again, an edge of familiarity creeping into the tone of it, as the nightmare began to fade. Jo closed her eyes and took a few more deep breaths. She stood then, in attempt to give herself more power. She then turned. Before her was not a nightmare, but a comfort in the form of Mac, her boss and friend. His eyes were soft, kind and un-judgementally understanding.

Jo covered her face with her hands then, shaking her head. How stupid! She thought to herself. Mac saw this almost immediately. Being a marine, having served his country valiantly overseas, and now domestically as a police officer; he was well acquainted with PTSD, sadly. He had witnessed many suffer as well as himself.

"Jo, it's okay; there is no reason to be ashamed. Most nightmares are vivid and especially ones of that nature."

Jo only nodded, she rubbed her eyes and ran her hand across her face to steady her emotions.

Just then, Mac's phone rang.

Jo had slipped into the bathroom to freshen up, she needed some space, that was knowledge to both parties. Mac looked after her, concerned. He almost felt guilty. The exposure to this case caused Jo to begin to unravel. He sanctioned her to be a part of it. He knew he couldn't have known where the case would lead, but he still felt responsible for her care and making her feel better.

Over this time of intensive thought, Mac's phone had been ringing for about 3 minutes. He answered it swiftly, not wanting to miss the call.

"Taylor."

"Mac, it's Don. Are you alright? I don't think I've ever had to wait past the first ring for you to answer your phone."

"Ha-ha. Sorry Don, I didn't sleep to well." Mac said, he wasn't exactly lying.

"Okay, sorry to hear that. I've found a lead on Fiona Kiddley's childhood."

Jo had clipped her hair up out the way and splashed her face with water, she had to get a grip on her emotions. It was beginning to border on embarrassing. Jo didn't want this to change anyone's perception of her: especially Mac's. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Get it together Josephine." she whispered to her reflection. After repeating that statement three times, she grabbed the clothes from the shelf that she had collected before entering the bathroom and dressed quickly, applied simple make-up and came back into her bedroom.

"She was in the care system! That's why we couldn't find her. Have you spoken to the last set of parents? Nice work Don! I'll be there soon." He turned around to see Jo standing in the doorway from the bathroom. She was wearing a simplistic ensemble of blue jeans and a white button down, but fitted shirt with a small healed wedge.

"Oh Jo, sorry. Are you alright?"

Jo audibly sighed. Why did he always ask that? She wasn't made of glass, she had got this far without his help. Why would she suddenly need to be dependent on him? She didn't need a pillar to lean on. She would be fine on her own! Why did he need to be so patronisingly over-protective.

"Mac, I'm fine alright? It was just a dream, I'm not a child." Jo said, irritation clearly in her voice. Mac just stood there, unsure how to respond.

Jo walked over to her dressing table and picked up her bottle of Channel Mademoiselle and spritzed it on her neck and both wrists, rubbing them gently together. The delicate scent of jasmine filled the room.

"What did Flack say Mac?" Jo asked, looking at him with her features slightly more relaxed.

"Lets get some coffee and I'll tell you on the way to the precinct; that if you want to go?" Mac asked tentatively.

"Of course I do." Jo said blankly.

In the car, Jo's head was reeling. She had just learnt that Fiona had been put into car and pulled from pillar to post throughout her entire childhood. That poor girl! It must have been awful for her. Just getting comfortable with a family, home and neighbourhood only to be moved somewhere else. It was an unsettling thought for Jo, let alone an experience. It made her think of Ellie; what would her life had been like if Jo hadn't adopted her? What would her own life had been like if Jo hadn't decided to bring that sweet girl into her life? She almost shuddered. Jo didn't want to ponder on those scenario's any longer.

"So, you said the social services can't tell us anything?" Jo asked.

"Yes, that's right. It's for Fiona's, and her daughters protection."

"That can never be good. Let's hope that her last foster parents can enlighten us. Oh hang on a minute, they're not still under confidentiality obligations?"

"No, I checked, they have retired. They live in a 5 bedroom cottage in Brooklyn Heights."

"Nice area."

Mac looked across at Jo. He was concerned, she had been very short with him since she had woken this morning. Had he upset her, was it just the fragility of her emotional state? Not trying to be too arrogant, Mac knew that he was an accomplished detective. He was able to carry out investigations, detect and determine the cause of inconsistencies in stories or demeanour's quickly and close the case as quickly and as objectively as possible.

Jo though...she was, well Jo. A complex cocktail of emotions that were welcoming, sexy, heartbreaking and intriguing all at once. He couldn't read her at all. Her shire alluring nature was beyond frustrating for Mac. On the one hand, he couldn't help be drawn in by it, and then on the other, he didn't want to overstep the mark considering the revelations that had happened over the last twenty-four hours.

At that stage, Mac didn't know this of course. Naivety always comes with experience.

* * *

After about five more minutes, Mac pulled up outside the precinct. Flack had called the Smiths' and they had agreed to come down for an interview. Both detectives then got out of the car and entered the precinct. On the other side of the two-way mirror, the Smiths' sat hand in hand and looked a little worried and anxious. Then Mac and Jo entered the room and introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you detectives" Gary said with a faint smile.

"We really appreciate you coming into see us." Jo replied. "We were wondering if you could tell us about one of your foster children. She was put into the system under Annie King, but you might know her as Fiona Kiddley?" Jo asked.

"Oh gosh Fiona. It's been so long." Freda breathed, her eyes looking past Mac and Jo, as if reliving her past.

"May we ask how she came into your care?"

"Well, we were able to conceive naturally and have had a beautiful son and daughter. However, with me working in children's councillor and my husband a headteacher, we saw a lot of mistreated children. We couldn't see that any longer without trying to make a difference."

Jo nodded. She completely understood that. She remembered that scene seeing Ellie as a baby surrounded by that squalor and instability. She was so grateful that Ellie was allowed to be a part of her.

"Was Fiona your first foster child?" Jo asked.

"No, we fostered 4 before her, we only had one at a time. Fiona was our last. We got her from the ages of 15-18. She seemed like a nice child, psychologically damaged, but sweet. She was quiet to begin with, insecure understandably. In the first few weeks, she rarely spoke; she was polite and obedient but it wasn't until a month had gone by that we learnt what her voice was like."

Mac grimaced. He imagined the mannerisms that Freda described were not too different from those of Georgiana's when he and Jo found her. He looked over at his colleague and decided that he would begin the interview again.

"Freda, Gary, I'm sorry to inform you of this, but Fiona has been attacked." Mac said as gently as possible.

Both husband and wife nearly recoiled to the corner of the room when Mac finished. "How badly?" Gary asked, his voice shook with fear.

Jo reached out and took Gary's hand. "It is bad, I'm afraid, but she will recover. She also has a daughter Georgiana, she was not hurt, but we are concerned about both and we are-" Jo paused, to take a deep breath. What was wrong with her? She could feel Mac's eyes on her and it just made it harder to compose herself.

Mac saw Jo seize up, he decided to continue. "What Detective Danville was trying to say was,"

Jo's head snapped up at this, how could he does this, undermine her while she was talking to them? She glared at Mac, unnoticed by all those in the room.

"Could you tell us about Fiona's time with you when her time in care was nearing an end?" Mac finished.

At this Freda and Gary both bowed their heads, a solemn and hurtful expression on their faces. The memories that were part of their final years caring for her were awful and caused great doubts in their ability to be parents.

Mac could see this. "Take your time." He soothed.

"She was struggling at school with bullies because people were aware of her being fostered. Then, as she got older, she began to mix with the wrong crowds. We knew that her biological parents were shady characters, so me and Freda were ever so concerned for her. She stopped looking after herself, began staying out late and barely speaking to us. If we did try, she's just snap at us that we didn't understand."

"It got to the point that we had no idea who Fiona was anymore. We knew that it was wrong, but one night, we decided to follow her. She ended up going into East Harlem and meeting some group of very shady young men. One of them she couldn't keep her hands off and neither could he. She had ripped jeans and a bomber jacket on. They drove off, deeper into the town and we lost them." Freda said, placing her head in her hands.

"2 weeks later, she turned 18. We gave her a present and she did appear grateful, but then she gave us a letter and told us she was going to move on, and we never saw her again." Gary added, sadness also written across his face.

"We're so sorry." Mac said. "Thank you for your cooperation Mr and Mrs Cole. That is all we need for now." Both husband and wife shook both detectives hands and then they left, Gary's arm around his wife's shoulders. Jo and Mac then left the room themselves.

Jo felt an immense fire of frustration within her stomach. 'This is why no vulnerability should be shown', she thought to herself. 'The only reward you get is being patronisingly wrapped in bubble wrap!'

Mac noticed that she was tense in her posture and features. "Jo? Are you alright?" Mac asked.

God! There was that question again! "Yes Mac, I'm fine" Jo almost snapped, between slightly gritted teeth. "Look, I'm assuming you want us to look into any gang's in East Harlem that have grown in size from the time Fiona was nearing the end of her care with the Cole's?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Mac replied slowly, perplexed.

Jo nodded. "We need to narrow down the 'occupation' of the likely gangs, then we can find out what we're dealing with. It is possible that Fiona met her parents, they pulled her in to whatever they were, or still are doing. Or it could be a different gang all together. At least we know the area. I'll let the team know, we can work together on this." She then walked away from Mac, towards the break room.

'Work together...' Mac echoed, his tone barely audible. How could they work together with Jo putting this distance between them? What had he done?

* * *

The conference room table was barely visible, splayed with coffee mugs, take out trays, pens, papers, and the occasional sticky note. The team had been teaming through every database they could think of and countless amounts of solved and unsolved cases, trying to find any connection between any of these gangs and Fiona.

"Right, so we're pretty certain that Fiona, one way or another got mixed up in a gang, almost certainly in East Harlem. So, the most likely 'occupations' are violence, money 'mafia' types and drugs.

"Well, I think we can pretty much rule out violence, as in that area, it is common place, gang or not. Also, the pool of suspects would be massive; there must have been a connection, family or otherwise that caused Fiona to be drawn to them." Lindsay points out.

"So, that leaves us with either money loans or drugs." Jo stated. It was the first thing she had said in awhile, which was unlike her, she knew that. However, she was sick of sympathy from Mac and being shot down any time she spoke, so she kept hush.

"I doubt that the money 'mafia' is a likely option now either, 10-15 years ago maybe," Adam said. "But now, that business has gone 'legit'," he said making the inverted comma sign with his fingers. "despite all the hell they cause. So, it's unlikely that Fiona is part of that. That leaves us with drugs."

All the team nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so we've got the Fraston and Verment Gang as the two most likely possibilities." Flack said.

"What do we know about them?" Mac asked.

Flack frowned then, where had he put that file? He couldn't see it clearly in amongst the sea of takeout rubbish. After a few minutes, he found it buried beneath several empty trays.

"Ah, here we go. Both gangs are experienced in manufacturing and distributing cocaine and heroin. Both in the East Harlem area as their origin, have similar tattoo symbols. The only aspect on the 'surface', as it were, that would make the Verment Gang less likely is that they have been in operation longer, appear smaller and 'traditionalist' in the gang world, if such a thing really exists. They have a small inner circle of members and then any sellers are always kept on a wide and loose leach. There is very little face to face contact and association with sellers is very minimal."

"So, if Fiona was to meet a seller for them, then she would be unlikely to meet the inner circle." Mac said.

"Meaning that her being a target for such as attack would be unlikely." Lindsay said.

"So the Fraston Gang. They have a complex web of a hierarchy, which is why they are so hard to track. They're smart bastards too. If any are arrested, it's usually disposable handlers of either the drugs or cash. They don't know much apart from places and amounts. Plus, they're clean forensically to anything concrete. The only evidence is usually a fingerprint on a burner cell found in a spot that a meet might have taken place at some point in the past 6 months. So, being circumstantial, we can't hold them and then they 'disappear'. Don said.

"You said they've only been able to find fingerprints?" Mac asked.

"Yeah that's right."

Jo looked up, she could see where Mac's mind was headed. She got up and grabbed the file of Fiona's attack; could one of the fingerprints found on the phone match one in her apartment?

"Is that Fiona's file?" Mac asked Jo.

"Yeah, I think you and me have had the same thought, I'll see if the finger prints match." Jo said, reaching for a magnifying glass.

"No worries Jo, I'll do it." Mac said, taking the file and magnifying glass from her hand.

Jo bit her tongue hard in order to stop herself from protesting. Why was he being like this? Overprotective, patronising and stopping her from doing her job? A job which she was good at! She took a gulp of her coffee which was too hot and it burnt her throat. Jo didn't show it though; she refused to show any sign of weakness.

"They're a match!" Mac said triumphantly.

"So we have a connection, great!" Adam said with a sigh of success and exhaustion.

"Uhh, guys?" Danny said. "I don't want to burst the bubble or anything, but the file is heavily redacted. The Franston gang must be being investigated by the FBI. If we want to get anywhere we've got to liaise with them, which will not be easy."

All the team stopped as the realisation hit.

Mac looked across at Jo. She had gone white. Russ was the liaison officer for the NYPD. What was she going to do? How could she function with him there? She then felt Mac's eyes on her and tentatively looked over. Fire then erupted in her stomach: that look! She couldn't stand it, apologetic, protective, patronising, suffocating. Irrationality pulsing through her veins, she excused herself, grabbed her coat and dashed out the room.

She was independent, her own woman, capable of making her own decisions without needing the approval of others. 'It's what I get for being stupid and opening up' she thought to herself. 'All that happens is a label placed upon me: weak, defenceless little Josie who has to just sit on the sidelines.' She was seething, she wanted to be alone.

And yet she felt lonely, so unbearably lonely.

The team were left stunned by this; it was entirely bizarre behaviour for Jo. After her departure, an awkward silence descended over the conference room. Naturally, everybody looked at Mac. He scanned his colleagues expression's, all being varying degrees of 'what the hell?', he cleared his throat and gave out instructions.

"Don, gather any information on members of the Fraston gang that have records, some must have been reckless enough to leave some form of trail or let slip some information. Danny, go to Sinclair, explain the situation and ask him to put in a liaison request. Adam, do a web search, see if you can find any means of communication that the gang uses, forum whatever. Lindsay, go through any evidence that we have in our custody from the gang, see if you can identify the chemical make-up of the drugs, it might help us to a later date."

They all nodded and left the room. They all highly respected Mac, but they couldn't ignore their concern for Jo.

* * *

Jo was sitting at the breakfast bar in her kitchen, the room only lit dimly by a few lights over her head. A half empty bottle of Sauvignon Blanc was placed on the table, a completely empty wine glass its only company. Jo had already drunk half the bottle and she was slowly feeling the alcohol numb her mind, the intoxication slowly washing over her. Jo was only tipsy, but she welcomed the gradual and blissful emptying of her mind. She closed her eyes, wanting to forget her job, her stress, herself for a few moments. But of course, that was never possible. Jo was a cop, it was in her soul. The near obsessive dedication to justice; the fascination with how the most natural and amazing creations such as blood, sweat and tears could ensure it was served. How addictive it was to see the once calm demeanour of a suspect unravel as each piece of evidence was placed in front of them, it was never tiresome. However, there were and always would be days that weren't as triumphantly positive. Such as those when you watch a decent, loving person's world be turned upside down with one sentence that leaves your lips, one image that will never leave there minds, one nod of their head which confirms your worst fears. It is them, their loved one, their husband, wife, father, mother, son or daughter. Lying there, unmoving, never to move again peaceful and cold.

Today was one of those days. However, Jo was not the barer of bad news. She was on the receiving end. Behind the glass, she stood, only able to watch as her life is twisted, turned and thrown in the air. Exposed. For the world to see. For the world to pity her, to look down upon her, to scrutinise and judge her. She felt so small, so helpless. The alcohol was now pulsing within Jo's veins, her heartbeat raised and she had reached the point at which the line between rationality and intoxication fuelled irrationality had become blurred. Suddenly images began to fill her mind of Mac. The one person who she thought understood her, how she worked and how she deserved to be treated. 'No, wrong judgement again Jo', her subconscious spat. 'He wants to undermine you, just like he did!'

All the memories of Mac and Russ, past and present, their mannerisms, body language and their tone of voice all became malleable within Jo's mind, their objective individuality dissolved. They were one, one painful memory. Jo's head was spinning. How had one case caused her mental strength to unravel at such a pace? Why this particular one? Why not another? There was some uneasy familiarity surrounding Fiona's case that Jo couldn't place her finger on, despite the obvious aspect of 'victimology'. That word, that label. Jo could almost feel it gliding over her skin, gnawing at her soul, incasing it. Was that how Mac saw her now? A victim, vulnerable and weak? With a sigh, Jo poured the last of the wine into her glass.

"Jo?" When Jo heard her name, she spun around and saw Mac. She froze, suddenly more aware of things, the open windows, the cold air and ferocious roar of the city streets.

"Oh, hi Mac." Jo stood, turned around and placed a hand in her hair. "Shift ended? That was quick. Jo laughed nervously.

Mac saw the empty wine bottle on the table and the quarter-full glass almost instantly. "Jo, how much have you drank?" Mac asked, concerned, as he came closer to her.

"Why does it matter Mac? I'm in my own home." Jo stated, moving over to the bay window of her apartment. She looked out at the streets and lively New York landscape.

Mac sighed inaudibly. He stayed where he was for a few more moments; he just looked at Jo. Her posture was ridged, her legs were slightly apart, her left arm was across her abdomen, her delicate fingers were toying with the silk cashmere of her baby pink cardigan. Her right arm was at the base of her hair, twisting a strand between her thumb and forefinger. Her hair had previously been tied up, presumably when damp as now it was loose, it had a natural and elegant curl at the end that draped her shoulders majestically. Her right hand dropped from her hair, in order to reach for the wine glass. Once it was within her grasp, she took a long sip, her gaze still fixed on the skyline.

Mac moved closer then and lent against the counter, directly behind her. "Penny for your thoughts?" Mac asked simply.

Jo bowed her head momentarily. "How do you see me Mac? How would you...describe me?" Her voice was low and thick.

There was a pause and anxiety rose in Jo's throat. Unable to bare it any longer, she turned. Mac had a calm expression on his face. "Well," Mac began, as he loosened his tie and cuffs, removed both, rolled the sleeves of his navy blue shirt up and undid a few buttons of his shirt. "How do you think I see you Jo?" Mac asked

Jo bit her lip. She didn't know how to answer that, the intoxication of the wine was clouding her concentration. How did she answer this? Honest and he could be mad, dishonest he could also be mad. 'You have to be strong Jo, take control' her subconscious encouraged her.

"Well...it seems, since I told you about my past with Russ to you the other night, you have been overly protective of me, constantly checking if I'm okay, taking over from me in interviews, doing the most menial tasks for me. It's as if, since I told you about it, you've treated me as if I'm a victim, weak, helpless and vulnerable and I'm not Mac! I've fought it and I'm here, an independent woman, capable and damn good at my job. Now..." Jo trailed off.

Mac didn't say anything, only waited for her to continue.

"Now though, Russ will be here," She stopped, taking a deep breath. "He'll be working with us and all that hard work will be diminished, turned to dust. It will all just go back to how it was before."

Mac shook his head. Not wanting to give Jo the wrong impression, he looked at her and took her hands in his.

"Jo, I know that thought must be terrifying for you, and I don't like it any more than you do, but we will get through it, I promise you. As for how I see you, I see you as an independent, capable woman who is charismatic, beautiful, a wonderful mother, colleague, friend and damn good at her job!" Mac smiled tenderly at her, moving slightly closer to her.

Jo scanned his face, body language, played his tone over in her head again; she expected to find some form of falseness in at least one aspect. After a few minutes Jo had still found none. She had been so focused on finding some arterial motive for such kind words, she hadn't even noticed Mac was now a lot closer to her.

There was now barely an inch between the two of them. Mac was momentarily unaware of their closeness himself, Mac froze, he didn't want to make Jo feel uncomfortable, but he couldn't have stopped himself. 'What the hell am I doing?' Mac thought to himself. He knew that this was dangerous territory for him to enter, he'd done it once and he had been burned.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Jo's hands on his chest. "Beautiful?"

She was so spellbindingly beautiful and yet so insecure. Mac only nodded, there were so many emotions rushing through him, he was afraid to speak.

"Mac, that's...so sweet. It's been so long since someone has said anything like that to me sincerely."

"You deserve to hear it every day." Jo smiled, a little pink hue rising in her cheeks.

"I don't know how...but you always make me blush." Jo breathed, her voice was slower, deeper in tone. It sent a shiver down Mac's spine.

Mac smiled. "I won't apologise." Their noses were almost touching now. Mac breathed in the scent of her perfume, it's strength almost heady in this close proximity.

Jo sighed pleasurably. She thought that any situation like this would make her feel claustrophobic ever since Russ, but here she felt in control and safe. Mac could have just stayed as they were for an eternity. It had been a long time he had felt so happily lost in such as simplistic moment. He wanted to revel in it. Jo now had her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"This is so nice." Jo breathed, her breath tickling his neck.

"Hmm." was the only response she received, Mac encircled his arms around her waist. Feeling this, Jo looked up, directly into his eyes, as if she could see his soul.

"I don't want to think about anything tonight..."

"You don't have to Jo," Mac paused, his expression changed slightly to one of concern. He sighed. "Is this what you want? I don't want to push anything...I don't want to hurt you." Mac said softly.

Jo smiled sympathetically and stroked Mac's cheek and jawline. "Mac...I know I'm in a fragile place, but I haven't been able to feel as safe as I do with you for so long. I know you've been through the terrible loss of Claire and some turbulent relationships thereafter, but this isn't just a drunken method of distraction. I need to feel safe again, I need-"

Mac placed a finger to her lips gently. "You're always safe with me Jo." Mac whispered, his face lowered and angled so his lips were perfectly level Jo's. "Always."

With that, his lips met hers, the sensation was firelighting for Jo. So warm, so gentle. Her breath hitched in her throat at the rush. It wasn't long until she asked to deepen the kiss, applying more pressure on his lips. Within seconds Mac obliged, tightening his grip on her waist and gently pulling her closer. Jo wrapped her arms around his neck in order to close the gap between them completely. With every second, every kiss, every touch, their worlds became increasingly silent. The noise from the streets melted away and worries evaporated. The only focus was each other, their movements, their sighs of delight and the softness of their lips.

* * *

In a dimly lit, distasteful and flooded back ally in the dark underbelly of New York, Jackson paced back and forth, each pace sending his blood pressure through the roof.

"What the hell happened? Your job wasn't difficult!"

"She was stronger than anticipated boss!"

"Oh for the love of God! No, she wasn't, you're just a weak bastard! Where is she now?"

"She's in the hospital...the cops found her."

"The hospital. Great, just great! You are on thin ice you SOB you hear me!? You know what's at stake here!"

"I know...I'm sorry. What are we going to do now?"

"I'll be in touch."

With that, the conversation ended and the instigator stormed out of the ally. He threw his phone into a nearby bin as his silhouette dissolved into the inky darkness of New York at midnight. The only trace was the steady pace of the light to dim orange tones of a cigarette and the heady smell of tobacco.

* * *

**I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME BUT HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. ALL REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.**


End file.
